Frank Hardy (Original)/Appearances
Appearances Frank Hardy of the Original Continuity appears in the following: Original :1. The Tower Treasure :2. The House on the Cliff :3. The Secret of the Old Mill :4. The Missing Chums :5. Hunting for Hidden Gold :6. The Shore Road Mystery :7. The Secret of the Caves :8. The Mystery of Cabin Island :9. The Great Airport Mystery :10. What Happened at Midnight :11. While the Clock Ticked :12. Footprints under the Window :13. The Mark on the Door :14. The Hidden Harbor Mystery :15. The Sinister Sign Post :16. A Figure in Hiding :17. The Secret Warning :18. The Twisted Claw :19. The Disappearing Floor :20. The Mystery of the Flying Express :21. The Clue of the Broken Blade :22. The Flickering Torch Mystery :23. The Melted Coins :24. The Short-Wave Mystery :25. The Secret Panel :26. The Phantom Freighter :27. The Secret of Skull Mountain :28. The Sign of the Crooked Arrow :29. The Secret of the Lost Tunnel :30. The Wailing Siren Mystery :31. The Secret of Wildcat Swamp :32. The Crisscross Shadow :33. The Yellow Feather Mystery :34. The Hooded Hawk Mystery :35. The Clue in the Embers :36. The Secret of Pirates' Hill :37. The Ghost at Skeleton Rock :38. The Mystery at Devil's Paw :39. The Mystery of the Chinese Junk :40. Mystery of the Desert Giant :41. The Clue of the Screeching Owl :42. The Viking Symbol Mystery :43. The Mystery of the Aztec Warrior :44. The Haunted Fort :45. The Mystery of the Spiral Bridge :46. The Secret Agent on Flight 101 :47. Mystery of the Whale Tattoo :48. The Arctic Patrol Mystery :49. The Bombay Boomerang :50. Danger on Vampire Trail :51. The Masked Monkey :52. The Shattered Helmet :53. The Clue of the Hissing Serpent :54. The Mysterious Caravan :55. The Witchmaster's Key :56. The Jungle Pyramid :57. The Firebird Rocket :58. The Sting of the Scorpion Digest :59. Night of the Werewolf :60. Mystery of the Samurai Sword :61. The Pentagon Spy :62. The Apeman's Secret :63. The Mummy Case :64. Mystery of Smugglers Cove :65. The Stone Idol :66. The Vanishing Thieves :67. The Outlaw's Silver :68. Submarine Caper (re-titled Deadly Chase) :69. The Four-Headed Dragon :70. The Infinity Clue :71. Track of the Zombie :72. The Voodoo Plot :73. The Billion Dollar Ransom :74. Tic-Tac-Terror :75. Trapped At Sea :76. Game Plan for Disaster :77. The Crimson Flame :78. Cave-In (re-titled Cave-In!) :79. Sky Sabotage :80. The Roaring River Mystery :81. The Demon's Den :82. The Blackwing Puzzle :83. The Swamp Monster :84. Revenge of the Desert Phantom :85. The Skyfire Puzzle :86. The Mystery of the Silver Star :87. Program for Destruction :88. Tricky Business :89. The Sky Blue Frame :90. Danger on the Diamond :91. Shield of Fear :92. The Shadow Killers :93. The Serpent's Tooth Mystery :94. Breakdown in Axeblade :95. Danger on the Air :96. Wipeout :97. Cast of Criminals :98. Spark of Suspicion :99. Dungeon of Doom :100. The Secret of the Island Treasure :101. The Money Hunt :102. Terminal Shock :103. The Million-Dollar Nightmare :104. Tricks of the Trade :105. The Smoke Screen Mystery :106. Attack of the Video Villains :107. Panic on Gull Island :108. Fear on Wheels :109. The Prime-Time Crime :110. The Secret of Sigma Seven :111. Three-Ring Terror :112. The Demolition Mission :113. Radical Moves :114. The Case of the Counterfeit Criminals :115. Sabotage at Sports City :116. Rock 'N' Roll Renegades :117. The Baseball Card Conspiracy :118. Danger in the Fourth Dimension :119. Trouble at Coyote Canyon :120. The Case of the Cosmic Kidnapping :121. The Mystery in the Old Mine :122. Carnival of Crime :123. The Robot's Revenge :124. Mystery with a Dangerous Beat :125. Mystery on Makatunk Island :126. Racing to Disaster :127. Reel Thrills :128. Day of the Dinosaur :129. The Treasure at Dolphin Bay :130. Sidetracked To Danger :131. Crusade of the Flaming Sword :132. Maximum Challenge :133. Crime in the Kennel :134. Cross-Country Crime :135. The Hypersonic Secret :136. The Cold Cash Caper :137. High-Speed Showdown :138. The Alaskan Adventure :139. The Search for the Snow Leopard :140. Slam Dunk Sabotage :141. The Desert Thieves :142. Lost in Gator Swamp :143. The Giant Rat of Sumatra :144. The Secret of Skeleton Reef :145. Terror at High Tide :146. The Mark of the Blue Tattoo :147. Trial and Terror :148. The Ice-Cold Case :149. The Chase for the Mystery Twister :150. The Crisscross Crime :151. The Rocky Road to Revenge :152. Danger in the Extreme :153. Eye on Crime :154. The Caribbean Cruise Caper :155. The Hunt for the Four Brothers :156. A Will to Survive :157. The Lure of the Italian Treasure :158. The London Deception :159. Daredevils :160. A Game Called Chaos :161. Training for Trouble :162. The End of the Trail :163. The Spy That Never Lies :164. Skin & Bones :165. Crime in the Cards :166. Past and Present Danger :167. Trouble Times Two :168. The Castle Conundrum :169. Ghost of a Chance :170. Kickoff to Danger :171. The Test Case :172. Trouble in Warp Space :173. Speed Times Five :174. Hide and Sneak :175. Trick-or-Trouble :176. In Plane Sight :177. The Case of the Psychic's Vision :178. The Mystery of the Black Rhino :179. Passport to Danger :180. Typhoon Island :181. Double Jeopardy :182. The Secret of the Soldier's Gold :183. Warehouse Rumble :184. The Dangerous Transmission :185. Wreck and Roll :186. Hidden Mountain :187. No Way Out :188. Farming Fear :189. One False Step :190. Motocross Madness Other titles :The Hardy Boys Detective Handbook :The Hardy Boys Handbook: Seven Stories of Survival :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! #2 :Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Campfire Stories :The Hardy Boys Ghost Stories Category:Appearances